


Cowlicks

by chaosLydia



Series: Eli Vanto Week 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Eli Vanto's Dad, Eli Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosLydia/pseuds/chaosLydia
Summary: Eli learns a little family secretEli Vanto Week Day One: Family/Friendships/Relationships





	Cowlicks

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done quick prompts before. If you read my other work "Forces of Gravity," you know I'm not a short form writer. I also read over chapters multiple times to edit them. This is an exercise to create something and release it into the wild without a lot of editing.  
> I wanted to try something new, and I saw the prompts for Eli Week on Tumblr. I might not do all of them, but I'll try to bang a couple out.

First day back at school after the summer work break! It was normal on Lysatra for students to have a month off to help out with their parents’ businesses. It was peak season to transport harvests from various planets. All the shipping yards on the planet worked overtime to meet the demands.

Eli stood in front of his small mirror in the family bathroom. For ten minutes, he’d worked to smooth down the cowlick looming off the top of his head. He was fourteen years old! Cowlicks were for children! He even borrowed his mother’s spray to try and keep it down.

But no matter how much he fought it, the swath of hair rose up higher and higher on his head. The spray made it stiff and poke up proudly.

“Eli?” his father poked his head in. “You better get a move on, or you’re gonna be late for school.”

“I know,” Eli sighed at his defeat. He wanted to look his best. He was in A-List class this year after really pushing to raise his grades.

Candella Peirson was in A-List class too. If he was lucky, maybe they would be partners on some assignments.

And then become friends, get married, have two kids, and a Tooka cat that lived in a perfect little house with a fence and they would grow old together after building a shipping yard empire that Lysatra had never seen before.

His father lingered a moment before stepping into the bathroom. Opening the cabinet, he took out a small, round silver can with a tightly shut lid. He snapped it open, and Dad revealed a paste substance that had a light fragrance that Eli often smelled on his father. Scooping up the smallest dollop, Dad rubbed it between his hands, stepped behind his son, and rans his fingers backwards through Eli’s hair.

“Dad! What are you-!”

“Trust me,” Dad chided working his son’s locks.

Eli sighed and glowered at his image in the mirror. The last thing he needed was his father making him look like some stupid little kid.

But as the moments passed, Eli watched his father sculpt his bangs backwards into an arc and into the cowlick. Then, he tussled it to make it all look more natural and cool.

Dad stepped to the sink to wash off his hands, “Pomade: the Vanto men’s secret for our unruly hair. Your grand papi used it on me when I was your age, and I never had a problem since.”

“Thanks Dad,” Eli said honestly.

“Now, get going or you’re going to be late.”

Eli hurried out of the room and snatched up his bag.

He wasn’t fond of the smell of the pomade. It made his hair feel a little sticky in the Lysatra heat. Maybe he would find another way to fight those cowlicks in the future.


End file.
